Solitude (Skyrim)
The city of Solitude, also known as Haafingar, is the home of the famous Bards College and one of Skyrim's chief ports. Watercraft from up and down the coast can be found at her crowded quays, loading timber and salted cod for the markets of Wayrest, Anvil, and Senchal. Founded during Skyrim's long Alessian flirtation, the Bards College continues to flaunt a heretical streak, and its students are famous carousers, fittingly enough given their chosen trade. Students yearly invade the marketplace for a week of revelry, the climax of which is the burning of "King Olaf" in effigy, possibly a now-forgotten contender in the War of Succession. Graduates have no trouble finding employment in noble households across Tamriel, including the restored Imperial Court in Cyrodiil, but many still choose to follow in the wandering footsteps of illustrious alumni such as Callisos and Morachellis. Points of interest *Bards College *Blue Palace *East Empire Company Warehouse *Proudspire Manor (potential player home) *Solitude Sawmill *Solitude Stables *Temple of the Divines Notable Figures *Ahtar *Angeline Morrard *Beirand *Captain Aldis *Commander Maro (During the Dark Brotherhood quest line) *Dervenin *Endarie *Fihada *General Tullius *Greta *Jala *Jaree-Ra *Jarl Elisif the Fair *Legate Adventus Caesennius *Legate Rikke *Ma'jhad *Melaran *Noster Eagle-Eye *Roggvir *Sayma *Sorex Vinius *Sybille Stentor Shops and inns *The Winking Skeever is an inn on the left-hand side just after the main gate into Solitude. *Radiant Raiment is an apparel shop located first to your right upon entering Solitude. *Angeline's Aromatics is an alchemical shop located next to The Winking Skeever. *Bits and Pieces is a general goods store located next to Radiant Raiment. *Fletcher is a shop dedicated to bows and arrows, and is located above Angeline's Aromatics. *Beirand is a blacksmith who works for the Imperial Legion, and is located across from Fletcher. Quests *Battle for Solitude: the final quest in the Liberation of Skyrim quest line. *Lights Out!: put out the light in the Solitude Lighthouse for Jaree-Ra. *The Man Who Cried Wolf: check Wolfskull Cave for Falk Firebeard. *The Mind Of Madness: enter the Pelagius Wing of the Blue Palace for Dervenin. This quest does not count toward the miscellaneous quest Assist the People of Haafingar (#/5). *The Wolf Queen Awakened: kill Potema Septim. Given by Falk Firebeard via courier message. Miscellaneous quests *Ask Aldis for information about Angeline's daughter: given by Angeline Morrard in Angeline's Aromatics. *Deliver the Stros M'Kai Rum to Falk Firebeard: deliver rum to Falk Firebeard from Sorex Vinius, who can either be found in The Winking Skeever or walking around town. *Find Noster's Helmet inside Steepfall Barrow: given by Noster Eagle-Eye, who can be found outside Radiant Raiment. *Kill the leader of Broken Oar Grotto: given by Ahtar, who can be found in Jala's house at night. This quest does not count toward the miscellaneous quest Assist the People of Haafingar (#/5). *Kill the leader of Pinemoon Cave: given by Sybille Stentor in the Blue Palace. *Take Torygg's War Horn to the Shrine of Talos: given by Jarl Elisif the Fair. Notes *Solitude was originally designed as the seat of the Imperials in the province of Skyrim. As a result, the architecture was created to reflect the Imperial style from past Elder Scrolls games. The idea of building it on a land bridge came in early on production and remained one of the most unique features of the city. *Solitude has been home to many notorious and widely viewed as "mad" leaders, including The Wolf Queen and Pelagius the Mad. *Guards can go into the sewers through the man holes. *You can take an unlimited number of steel arrows from the soldiers training by the Temple of the Divines (they will shoot the targets repeatedly). Alternatively, you can pickpocket the guards when they are sleeping and take their steel arrows and replace them with any kind of arrow that you would like to collect. *You can actually sneak behind a guard (or at least be 90 degrees away from where they're looking) and shoot them with a bow from afar, they may threaten but they won't approach. This method increases archery and sneak skills. You can earn arrows faster too, killing only the ones roaming I earned 97. If they do approach, they will attack; you can kill them, as long as no other guard sees. If you have already killed him and another guard approaches, just sheathe your weapon. WARNING: Though you may be "HIDDEN", if you are in their line of sight, no matter how far, they will pursue you. It only appears to be effective in this city. *Under Solitude, near the bridge by the port, there's a small door leading into the city, which is good for a stealthy entrance and exit. *In solitude there is a well containing a fishing rod and reel. The fishing pole cannot be picked up or used in any way. The well is located in between two buidlings near the area where the children play tag. Bugs *'(PS3)' Solitude may not appear. If Solitude fails to load you have to reinstall the game. Just delete the data and run the game again everything should reinstall properly. Note: This will not delete or ruin your saves. *The Thalmor Headquarters in the keep area does not contain any NPCs, despite there clearly being intention for it to do so. This is likely related to the inability to perform the diplomatic solution for Missing in Action *(360) Many of the NPCs don't appear when first walking into Solitude. Fixed by leaving and re-entering. Gallery TESV_2011-11-17_22-23-33-00.png Solitude.png Solitude Marsh.jpg Solitude 1.png Solitude Concept Arts.jpg Solitude.jpg|Solitude Street Scene Solitude Landscape.jpg|Solitude Landscape 2011-11-12_00003.jpg|Side view of Solitude 2011-12-10_00001.jpg Solitude Birdsview Skyrim.jpg|Solitude Birdsview de:Einsamkeit Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: Solitude Category:Skyrim Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim